Cullero
Cullero is one of the four cities on the island of Serosin. It is the second largest, after Karnaca, and has a population of 12,000. It is located in the northeast of the island. It is currently ruled by Lord Felldar. Districts Cullero has many different districts, some of which will be outlined below. Royal District '- This district is found in the centre of the city. A large cylindrical tower, the Cullero Skylance, takes up a large portion of it. The Cullero Skylance is contains the residency of the city's civil servants, including the city ruler, the city's highest courts of law and also the royal library. The Skylance is the tallest man-made structure in Serosin and the second tallest structure in the archipelago, after the lighthouse on Kingsparrow Island in Wrenbridge, Gristol. '''Beachfront District '- The beachfront district is the home of the wealthy in Cullero. It consists mainly of a large row of mansions along the beachfront. This is where the Firaal Manor and the Ardarume Manor were located. '''Market District - '''A district where all the merchants of the city set up shop. The Brickport Square is a large plaza in the centre of it where various people would set up stands selling a large variety of goods, from vegetables to clothing. Surrounding it are various high-end shops, including the Firaal Charmed Goods shop owned by Ilendril and Elanin. '''Port District - '''The port district is where Cullero imports and exports goods. Stretching nearly a mile across, it is the biggest port in Serosin. 200 ships enter and exit the port daily and almost 1000 citizens of Cullero work there. '''Temple District -''' The location of most of the temples in Cullero. It contains shrines to many deities, barring the deities whose worship is prohibited or banned such as Lolth. The largest temples are dedicated to Pelor, Corellon and The Watcher. The Watcher, despite being a lesser deity, has a large temple due to his status as the patron deity of the Gnarian Archipelago. '''Factory District - The factory district is home to, as the name suggests, a multitude of factories. They produce goods to be exported to other areas of the Archipelago and the surrounding area. Major exports are cigars, weaponry and furniture. Arkhosian District - Although Serosin was never part of the Arkhosian empire, it did take in a lot of Dragonborn refugees when it collapsed. It is named after the large number of Dragonborn who reside there, most of whom have a good reputation. Notable Events Founding of Cullero - Cullero was founded by Lord Solkav fifty years after Karnaca. Originally from Karnaca, Slovak was sent on a task by the original Lord Kantan to take some settlers to found a new city. He eventually found a clearing by the sea and, deciding it was a good location, founded Cullero. Mass Production of the Cigar - Ekud Sikar opened the first cigar factory in the factory district after great financial success of the the Cullero Cigars. The factory was used to mass-produce and export cigars to cities and towns in the surrounding area. Four more cigar factories have been opened since then. 'Robbery of the Great Bank '- The Great Bank of Cullero was once robbed by Weda Philipo and some accomplices. A few mercenaries caused a distraction to occupy the city watch outside the Royal District while Weda and a friend robbed the bank. An estimated 1,000 platinum pieces was taken. 'Raid on the Firaal Manor '- The Firaal Manor was raided by Sontro'vhi Primor and his crew of pirates on the Scourge of the Weak. It is rumoured that an anonymous tipoff told him the manor would have a large amount of expensive goods inside. Ilendril and Elanin Firaal were killed during the raid and their son, Mirkrali, is presumed dead. The only survivor of the Firaal family is Eraamion Firaal. Notable Citizens Lord Felldar - Current ruler of Cullero. Eraamion Firaal - The only confirmed survivor of the Raid on the Firaal Manor. He does not currently live in Cullero and is instead adventuring with a group of warriors. Estormo Firaal - Tyvian nobility, built the Firaal Manor. Has a national holiday dedicated to him for his slaying of the dragon Odjervith. Deceased. Caelynna Ardarume - Current governess of healthcare and education in Cullero. She is a friend of Eraamion Firaal. Immeral Firaal - The son of Eraamion Firaal and Caelynna Ardarume. Elberon Berengot - Famous tutor, educated many nobles. Daud Attano (possibly) - Notorious assassin who has killed many people. He is suspected to be one of The Watcher's subjects. Although it is not certain where he originated from, it is rumoured to be Cullero. It is unknown if he is deceased. Ekud Sikar - Inventor of the cigar. His company, Cullero Cigars, is popular throughout the surrounding isles. Deceased. Weda Philipo - Notorious thief and pirate, stole several hundred thousands of gold pieces over many infamous heists. He was executed by burning. Deceased. Category:World Backstory Category:Eraamion